Elemental Dragon Slayer
by GlitzBlizz
Summary: After Lucy was kicked out and Juvia heartbroken, they left Fairy Tail and swore to become stronger (NaLu, GrUvia)
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS JUST A WORK OF FICTION! FAIRY TAIL MANGA IS HIRO MASHIMA'S WORK AND THIS IS JUST A FAN FICTIONSTORY OF A FAN.**

**SORRY FOR WRONG GRMMARS AND SPELLING!**

* * *

**Elemental Dragon Slayer**

* * *

**Prologue:**

After Lucy is kicked out of 'TEAM NATSU' while Juvia is heartbroken because of Gray. Lucy and Juvia swore to themselves that they will become stronger. After 3 years, they came back but they are a whole new different person now. Find out what happened when they came back to Fairy Tail Guild!

* * *

**Chapter One: The come back**

_Lucy's POV_

"Are we ready?" asked Juvia as she transformed herself. Her hair is still curled (just like her hair in GMG) but color black now. She has no hat and she is wearing a blue tank top, Denim Jeans and Black combat boots. As for me, I transformed my blonde hair turned black and I am wearing red tank top and black leather jacket. And just like Juvia, I am also wearing black jeans and black leather boots that reach to my knees (sorry the author is not much of a stylist peace!).

"Yeah, but don't you think we should change our names?" I suggested. "Then mine would be Chanel (pronounced as Shanel)" Juvia said. "Then mine would be Stephanie" I stated. I choose that name so it _they_ won't be able to recognize me and it is also not close to our _real _names.

We came in to Fairy Tail guild early so that no one would see us. We went upstairs and talk to Master Makarov.

"What is your business with Fairy Tail?" Master asked us. He didn't even recognize us.

"Master we're back!" Juvia said happily. We only want the master to know us.

"Juvia? Lucy? Is that you?" Master asked.

"Master, I am not Juvia anymore. I am Chanel and this is Stephanie" Juvia said.

"Ok then, Where would you like your insignia would be?" Master asked

"Mine would be left arm. Color blue please" Juvia said. "Mine would be in my right arm and color blue too" I said.

"And master, we would like to form a team ELEMENTAL TEAM"

"Alright" after a few conversations we head down and took a job.

_ HELP!_

_Catch the thief of the amulet and destroy it for_

_2 million jewels_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Chanel and Stephanie**

_Author's POV_

The two girls set out to finish their mission. Hours passed and there are now many members of Fairy Tale hanging out at the Guild.

"Team Natsu! How is your job?" a guild member asked.

"We didn't get the rewa—" Gray's line was cut off because the door of the guild suddenly opened and there appeared two girls carrying two man in each shoulder. The guild members we're amazed including team Natsu.

"What are you doing here?" A guild member asked

"Why? Can't we return to our own guild?" Chanel asked. Yes, those two girls are Chanel and Stephanie.

"Chanel? Stephanie? Wow! You're already done? But you should be handing those to the council? What are you two doing here?"

"A thief escaped from us and it head to this direct—" Stephanie run in the middle and stomp the floor where the thief was hiding. She requipted eighth daggers and throw it to the thief. Everyone was amazed including Team Natsu and Master. And without word, they vanished and returned with a bag of money.

"Stephanie and Chanel head to my office now!" the master commanded.

_~~at the office_

"Juvia (Chanel) and Lucy (Stephanie)…" The master said calmly "What the hell happened down there?" The master said angrily. Right! They destroyed one-eighth of the guild's floor.

"But that's alright, What kind of magic can you do now?"

"We can do Elemental Dragon slayer magic and I can still do Celestial Magic and we can use Transformation magic and I can also requip armors and sword" Stephanie stated (Lucy). "While I can still use Water magic and I can now do Time Magic and Requip swords" Chanel stated (Juvia).

"COOL!" the master said in amazement.

_~~outside the office_

"Lucy? Juvia? They're back!" Mirajane and Levy said in unison. The two girls didn't notice the door opened and Chanel and Stephanie knew they overheard their conversation with the master. Good thing No guild member saw them.

"I guess there is no point hiding it. Yup we're back!" Stephanie said happily. They went down stairs and sat on the table. They talk about Juvia and Lucy's magic until it is night time but still, there are still peoples in the guild. Then the master went down stairs.

"I have observed you and now I choose which one of you will be the next S class wizard. Two wizards will win this time and you can choose a partner that is also a nominee. I have choose only ten of you; Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Levy, Lisanna, Elfman, Bickslow, Freed, Stephanie, Chanel. These are the only wizards qualified to be S class wizards. Tomorrow there will b a battle between the five teams. Good luck!" The guild members complained because we got in but the master said that we are really qualified.

_~~The next day_

"first, there will be a rumble between all the First 5 contestants, two mages who are left will be considered the winners" Cana used the cards to know who the first 5 are and those are; Gray, Chanel, Elfman, Freed and Gajeel"

"START!"

_Juvia's POV_

Elfman attacked Gray with Full Takeover of a beast but unluckily, Gray won. Gajeel also attacked me.

"Roar of the iron dragon!" Gajeel attacked as irons came out of his mouth but for an ELEMENTAL dragon slayer like me,

"You ate the Iron?" Gajeel asked

"State the obvious" I said and attacked "Ice dragon's roar" I attacked as ice came out of my mouth. Then I requip and Ice sword and slashed it and I requipted "SYLFARION". It can make fast. I run behind Gajeel and slashed Ice sword. Ice came out of the sword and it hit Gajeel. Then Gajeel is defeated.

"The winner is Juv-Chanel!" The master announced

"Juv-chanel? Master are you supposed to say Juvia?" Gray asked master. Master please!

"No! I said Chanel!"

"From what I heard it was Juv-Chanel"

"Chanel"

"Juv-chanel"

"Chanel"

"Juv-chanel"

"Chanel"

"Juv-chanel"

"Chanel"

"ok"

_Gray's POV_

_Wa she going to say Juvia? But why? But she does look a lot like Juvia. Only the hair and the style_


End file.
